


Pre-Misson Worry

by anxiousgeek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Pepper/Natasha drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Misson Worry

She was watching Tony suit up and started to panic. Tony was about to head into danger, with most of the Avengers, and that meant Natasha was too. She didn’t know for sure, she was assuming, having read the orders from Fury. Not knowing for sure made her feel worse, she suspected, but she didn’t quite know what to do until Tony, half in his suit, turned to her.

“Text her,” he said.

“What?”

“You could call her, but that suit looks like it’s harder to get into than mine, but you can still text her.”

Instead of calling him out on how he knew she and Natasha had started something, she replied; “I doubt she has time to be checking her phone.”

“Maybe, but she’s waiting for it anyway,” he said, the helmet slipping on and covering his face, his voice distorted when he added, “trust me.”

“Mr. Stark, you have a message.”

“See,” he said, and she imagined him grinning at her from behind the face of his helmet.

Pepper didn’t ask who his own message was from, whipping out her phone instead and typing a quick message, telling Natasha to be careful.

Telling Natasha she would miss her.

The reply came back promising to be careful and Pepper knew for sure she was going, and now she felt worse, taking a deep breath but jumping when she felt a giant metal hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll look out for her,” he said.

“And who will look out for you?” she asked.

Another grin, she knew; they were best friends after all, and he dropped his arm.

“We’ll both be fine Pep,” he told her, “we’ll both be careful.”

She nodded, not really believing either statement.


End file.
